The invention will hereinafter be described taking as an example a rotational supporting mechanism that supports a cover of a cellular phone in a manner so as to be able to open and close it.
In general, in the cellular phone into which the rotational supporting mechanism of this type is incorporated to open and close the cover, there is known a cellular phone equipped with a broken type rotational supporting mechanism (cover opening and closing mechanism) in which, from a state in which the cellular phone is folded so that a main body and a cover are superposed on each other, the cover is opened in a direction in which the main body and the cover are superposed is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, in performing an opening operation of the cover attached to one side of such a rotational supporting mechanism, a user, while supporting the main body in one hand, has to hold the cover in the other hand to open it. Thus, opening the cover required both of the hands. Accordingly, it was not possible to perform the opening operation of the cover easily.
Patent Document 1: JP2003-28138
Recently, as shown in FIG. 26(A) and FIG. 26(B), there is known a horizontally opening and closing type cellular phone 263 in which, from a state in which a main body 261 and a cover 262 are superposed on each other, the upper cover 262 is rotated about 180 degrees in a planar direction in which the upper cover 262 being superposed as such so that an opening operation of the cover 262 is performed.
In this case, from a state in which the cellular phone is held in one hand, the upper cover is pushed laterally so that the main body and the cover can be shifted stepwise up and down. This makes it easy to grasp the cover, and facilitates a subsequent rotational operation of the cover.